Someday
by Cashelle-gone-Crazy
Summary: Warning: Slash Someone goes and visits Gilderoy in St. Mungo's and thinks about their relationship.


**_Someday_**

**_By Cashelle-gone-Crazy_**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything Harry Potter.

**Author's Notes:** Alright, I was going through and seeing if I could find the strangest Harry Potter ships and when no Draco/Gilderoy came up, this popped into my head and I just had to write it. 

Juan, my drag queen muse, would not leave me alone until I did. 

Nita, this is for you. :-D

By the way, there is some mild slash and yeah…I'm such a freak. : - )

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

            Sigh....I remember the days. The days when everything seemed so right and nothing could go wrong.

            But something did. Something horrible happened. Potter and his stupid, no good for nothing friends came along and ruined everything I lived for. They ruined him.

            Before the "accident" he was intelligent, funny, everything I wanted in man. And now he was a mumbling idiot who couldn't even remember his name. It made me want to cry when I looked at him, looking at what I lost, thinking about what _he lost.  His hopes, his dreams (not that he needed much more), all of his identity. _

            When I heard what had happened I ran to my dorm and sobbed. I couldn't believe it, I wouldn't believe it. My Gilderoy was not blasted with a memory charm; we would meet tonight. We had to. I was furious at that Weasley. No, beyond furious; I was at the stage of anger that if I had been anywhere near him, he wouldn't have been able to scream for help before he was on the ground dead. 

            I know he did it on purpose. He says Gilderoy was going to attack them and the wand backfired but I don't believe it. Weasley has had it in for him since he first laid eyes on him. I, of course, knew I would love him forever the first time I saw him. 

            So it has been three years and six months since the incident and I have visited Gilderoy, faithfully, every weekend. I had to threaten the nurses so that they would not tell anyone that I visited him; I didn't want our love to be found out just yet. 

            He has improved since he was first brought here. He can now write his name in cursive. 

            "And here's one for your friend!" he exclaimed as he handed me another picture of himself with his sloppy, yet oddly elegant, signature. I put it with the other 77 that he had given to me in the last hour. I didn't have the heart to tell him that was enough. 

            He looked so helpless yet content at the same time. There wasn't really anything that bothered him and that made me happy at least. Nothing could get to him in here. We were in our own little world. 

            I couldn't help but smile at the memory of our first, meeting you could call it, as it replayed in my head. 

~ * ~

_            "Professor?"_

_            "In here!" The young boy of twelve walked into the office of Gilderoy Lockhart. _

_            "You wanted to see me?" he asked tentatively._

_            "That I did! Now, I've noticed how you look at me in class—"_

_            "What?!"_

_            "and I must say, I know I'm good looking," he flashed a huge smile and posed for a second then said, "but, really! Those looks sound be kept behind doors if you know what I mean." He winked._

_            The boy looked at him with a stunned look on his face. What was he talking about? _

_            Gilderoy studied him, his huge smile never leaving his face._

_            "I think you know what I mean." Then he winked again. _

_            "I…um…yes. Um, ok." The boy sat there for a second. "No, not really. I don't know what you're talking about."_

_            "Sure you do! I've seen how you look at me! And I must say the feelings are reciprocated. And I'm going to take a leap off a cliff and say that you have been having…interesting dreams, no?"_

_            The boy stared at him not wanting to admit he was right. He had been having some interesting dreams lately and there was this feeling every time he saw the professor that he couldn't quite put his finger on. _

_            Gilderoy had been studying him the whole time and could tell that the boy was starting to understand._

_            "So…what does it mean?" the boy asked._

_            "The feeling?" Gilderoy smiled wider if it was possible. "I'm not going to lie; when I first saw you, I felt my heart skip a beat. You are extremely good looking, you know that. And well, I'm good looking too! It just makes sense that we would be together! I guess what I'm saying is that I like you. Like you more than a friend. And if I'm correct by the look on your face, it would not be far off if I said that you like me more than a friend too."_

_            Silence followed this little speech and was only broken when the boy started to laugh._

_            "I don't believe this." _

_            "Oh really? Well, then do you believe this?" and Gilderoy stood up, walked over to the boy, took his face in his hands and kissed him. A small gasp escaped from the boy's lips. He then relaxed and deepened the kiss. _

_            The two broke apart and looked at each other. Gilderoy spoke first._

_            "See. I knew you loved me." _

_            "Love? Yes…" Both smiled at the other._

_            The next few hours were filled with little kisses every now and again as they talked about their dreams and goals and themselves. Soon the clock stuck nine._

_            "Oh my! You better get back to your dorm," Gilderoy announced. He stood up from the couch that they had been sitting on and walked over to his desk and pulled out a picture of him. He quickly signed it and gave it to the boy who had stood also and was studying the professor._

_            He realized no one could know about this and was about to mention this when the professor interrupted him._

_            "We should keep this to ourselves. It could be our own little secret. Our own little world." The boy smiled which in turn made Gilderoy smile wider._

~ * ~

            I miss our little "meetings" in his office. But what I miss most was the way he would seem wrapped up in him self, admiring him self in the mirror and then all of a sudden turn around and grab me and start dancing with me. 

            It was just the little things that we had. The way I would find a rose on my pillow some mornings or he would bring me breakfast in bed. But none of this would probably ever happen again.

            "Here's another one! I'm sure you have tons of friends!" I took the picture without protest and looked at my former professor. He looked up and saw me staring at him. He stopped writing and his smile faded a little.

            "Do I know you from somewhere? You look really familiar." I smiled at him. If only he really did remember me.

            "Yes, I was one of your students when you taught at Hogwarts." I wouldn't tell him about our relationship just yet.

            "Ah, right. I taught? How interesting." He looked off to the distance for a few seconds before turning back and looking at me. And I swear I saw a spark a remembrance in his eyes. But it was gone in a second and he smiled and went back to his pictures.

            But now I have hope. He remembered something there. Maybe one day everything will be back to normal, maybe one day we will be together in mind and body again.

            I stood up, went and sat next to him, and took his hand.

            "I'm here, Gilderoy. I'll never leave you. Draco's here…" 

~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~

So, what did you guys think? Disgusting and weird? Yes. 

Draco is OOC but I couldn't write him in character for this. It just didn't seem right. 

I don't know how these things come to me. Sometimes it scares me.

So, if you would be so kind as to review I would be eternally grateful. :-D Thanks! 


End file.
